Kaigan
by Your Rude Awakening
Summary: I am discontinuing this fan fiction, but Naikoru Hiatto - id: 1957429 - will become the new owner of Kaigan. The revised version of the Inu-Yasha crossover with Naruto is already posted so please show some support and go check it out! Thank you!
1. Kaigan: I

**Kaigan**

**Summary:** Inu-Yasha |x| Naruto

The Higurashi clan of Spiritual Shinobi. This is the tale of a descendant learning of her family history, her ancestry. And though she has much to learn in the ways of a Higurashi Spiritual Shinobi, she'll do it. Because her son's life depends upon her mastering her clan Kekkei Genkai, abilities as a miko, and life as a kunoichi. And perhaps after saving the life of the Yondaime Hokage, Kagome will be able to accomplish this before the Akatsuki take away their son, Naruto Shippou Uzumaki.

* * *

_**December 8th, 2008**_

_**| Revised: August 26th, 2009 |**_

* * *

Labored pants and whimpers of pain found Kikyō standing before Inuyasha whom was holding an unconscious Kagome, and while the reincarnated priestess was bleeding profusely from an arrow inflicted wound, Kikyō herself carried several deep claw marks across her chest, all the way down to her waist.

Fading brown orbs noticed the red liquid staining Inuyasha's claws and the undead priestess knew it was her own. _'Well, mine and hers.'_ Kikyō pondered absently. Shaking her head, the priestess reminded herself that this was not the time, right now she had to ask why her once lover had attacked her.

"I-Inu...Yasha, why?" she asked through her physical pain.

The hanyō was silent, seemingly ignoring her while he gently cradled Kagome's dying body. "Kagome… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Though his words were soft and nearly inaudible, Kikyō still heard them, and she couldn't help but frown as anger filled her heart.

"Inuyasha! Answer me!" she demanded, voice steady even as her blood continued to flow from her wounds, death seeping slowly into her vision.

There was a vicious snarl as blood red orbs met Kikyō's angry brown. "I once loved a woman named Kikyō, but you're not her! No matter how much alike you are." He paused her, eyes fading back to amber as his gaze returned to Kagome's unmoving face. The inu-hanyō whimpered as her flesh cooled beneath his warm hands. "And because, she never tried to make me into something I never was. She loved me and accepted me as Inuyasha, half demon. And the times I transformed into a human, she loved me still the same. And even the times when I lost myself to my inner demon, she loved me. Never once, unlike Kikyō, did she ask me to change for her. Instead, she changed for me, trying to make herself more like you, an imitation of Kikyō, so that I would love her. She trained so hard to be able to become a better priestess, and she was doing so well. I was so proud of her-"

"Then why is it, Inuyasha, that I killed her so easily?" Kikyō interrupted tauntingly, unable to listen any longer as the half-demon spoke of his love for her reincarnation.

There was another vicious snarl as Inuyasha faced her again with those blood red orbs. "Because you attacked her without warning, like a coward." He spoke in a raspy voice that let Kikyō know he was quickly losing control of his inner beast. However, before she could use the last of her strength to subdue him, he vanished before her eyes, taking Kagome with him.

Brown eyes widened fearfully when Kikyō suddenly sensed Inuyasha's demonic presence behind her. "You used dirty tricks like this." He growled into her ear.

Time slowed to a still as Inuyasha's clawed hand ripped through the flesh of Kikyō's already wounded body, and unable to move, Kikyō stood chest-to-back with her once lover's clawed hand protruding from her stomach.

"In-Inu-Yash-sha," Kikyō coughed, blood spilling from her mouth.

Tears filled her eyes as she reached her own chilling hands up to gently caress the hand that had ended her life. Taking a deep breath, upon which she could feel blood entering into her lungs, Kikyō smiled. Though Inuyasha could not see. "Thank you." she whispered steadily, before falling limply into Inuyasha's body.

Calm amber eyes watched unblinkingly as a hand slid out of Kikyō, her body falling forward. But before she could hit the floor, her body dissolved into dust which was then carried away by the wind. All that was left of her recent presence were her clothes and the souls that she had held tightly to in order to sustain her life. However, as each of them separated and flew off into the night sky to find their place in the afterlife, one remained in front of Inuyasha. And this one, he knew, was Kagome's.

"Kagome." he whimpered, nuzzling is face into her hair as he brought her body closer to him. Tears welled up in his amber orbs. "What am I going to do without you? How am I going to live without you?" he asked her, knowing that she would never answer him.

Sinking to his knees, Inuyasha openly wept into the girl's raven black hair, cradling her body gently. And it was like this that Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede found him.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called out, confusion marring her face until she noticed her best friend's body in the hanyō's grasp, arrow protruding from her chest. "Kagome-imoto!" the taijiya screamed in horror, racing forward.

As if just now noticing the arrow for themselves, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, and Kirara chased after the demon slayer.

"Inuyasha, what happen to Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, panting from his mad dash, watching as Sango sobbed broken-heartedly after taking in the signs of death that had settled onto the girl she had come to love as a younger sister.

Kaede, with her one good eye, noticed the slight changes in Kagome's aura. No longer did it call out as if missing a piece of itself, now it was calm and steady. And realizing what this meant, the aged priestess sighed. "Kikyō did this, didn't she?" her question forced Sango to quiet as they all waited for Inuyasha's response.

"Hai," he whispered. "I killed her for it, but I was too late to save Kagome."

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippou wailed together, each clutching onto the priestess in anyway they could. The kitsune to the younger miko's torso and the taijiya to Kagome's free hand.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku whispered, lavender eyes slid closed as the monk did what he could to fight the tears that threatened to spill.

Kneeling beside her young charges, Kaede carefully pulled away lose strands of hair from Kagome's unchanging face. As the elder miko's finger brushed against the cool flesh of the younger miko, Kaede gasped, when she felt the hum of power beneath Kagome's skin, fighting to sustain her life.

None too gently, but regretfully, Kaede pushed Sango and Shippou away from Kagome before prying her from Inuyasha's arms. Several pairs of confused eyes met her actions, but Kaede tuned them out. "Quickly Inuyasha, pull the arrow out." the aged priestess demanded.

Confused, but still obeying, Inuyasha did as Kaede asked, all the while wondering if there was still some hope left for the woman he now knew he loved. Though he didn't see how that was possible when she didn't even flinch at having the arrow pulled from her chest.

"Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked, kneeling beside the two miko.

"Her pulse is weak, but something inside of her is keeping her alive. I'll do what I can to heal her body. But, Inuyasha, when I am done ye must quickly take her to the well and her time. The healers there should be able to help her." Kaede quickly explained, her pink miko energy encased her hands as they hovered over Kagome's wound, slowly from the inside-out, healing it.

"Kagome... will live?" Sango whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes as she watched Kaede.

"Hai, Sango-sama." Looking up, hopeful cocoa brown met reassuring lavender.

There was a sigh, and both Sango and Miroku turned to their hanyō friend. He looked so relieved while at the same time still wounded. They knew it was because he was still angry at himself for having not protected Kagome from Kikyō's harm, and while they both were upset in their own rights that he hadn't been able to do as he promised their friend, Kagome was going to live and that's all that mattered.

"Inuyasha, everything is going to be okay. Kagome-sama is going to be okay." Miroku said. Broken amber eyes focused intently on the monk's calm form. "So don't beat yourself up for too much longer. Kagome-sama will still need you to carry her to the well, after all."

"Mm." Kagome stirred in Kaede's hold, and five pairs of eyes focused intently on the young miko.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out, moving quickly around Sango and Miroku so that he stood right at the miko's side.

"Sh-Shippou-kun?" Kagome whispered, struggling to open her eyes.

"Shh, Kagome. Do not strain ye self, lest ye reopen ye wounds." Kaede advised, hands still glowing with her power as she forced all of her strength into healing Kagome's injury.

"But- . . Ship-Shippou-kun." Fading sapphire blue eyes still struggled to open, even against Kaede's wishes.

"It's okay okaa-san. I'm here, I'm okay." Shippou assured, gently patting the teenage miko's hand.

Ceasing her movements, Kagome sighed. She was quiet for several moments until she had to speak one more time. "I'm sorry." she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks as she sensed each of her friends around her, their auras thick with concern and hate.

_'They must be so angry at me for letting myself get hurt. And Inuyasha is probably so mad that I won't be able to go shard hunting for a while.'_

"Kagome-imoto, no!" Sango cried firmly. And while Kagome could not stare openly at the taijiya, she listened intently to her words. "None of this is your fault. Kikyō is the one responsible, and if she weren't already dead then I would make her suffer… forever."

"Sango-sama is right, Kagome-sama. There is nothing for you to apologize for. We are just so glad that you are alive, as you were so close to death. We almost lost you, Kagome-sama, and if that had happened then you would have something to be sorry for by leaving us. But all we want now is for you to recover. We need you to get well, Kagome-sama so that we may share in your love and kindness once more." Miroku said encouragingly.

As Kaede continued to heal her body, Kagome slowly felt her strength returning, and with this strength, Kagome was able to finally open her eyes and look into the gazes of each of her friends.

"A-arigatou." Kagome thanked, before allowing her eyes to slide closed again, resting peacefully in wait for her slowly returning strength.

Relieved beyond belief, Sango sighed as she sank comfortably onto the ground, form slightly hunched as she just sat, grateful that Kagome had been found in time to save her life. Not even when Miroku wrapped his arms around her comfortingly did Sango tense like she normally would have when in the hold of the perverted monk.

"Relax, Sango-sama. Relax." Miroku instructed softly, rubbing soothing hands along the slayer's back.

"Oh my!" Kaede panted tiredly, all of her energy drained. Turning her good brown eye up, she caught both of Inuyasha's amber ones. "Okay, Inuyasha, time to take Kagome to the well. Be careful not to jar her too much." Kaede instructed, watching the hanyō stand and very carefully take the young girl into his arms.

"Hai. I'm not going to return until she's healed, so don't wait for me." the hanyō said, quickly looking over each of his friends to be sure they heard him. Receiving several nods in return, Inuyasha was off, Kagome safe in his grasp.

While Miroku helped Sango to relax, Shippou watched Inuyasha leave, wondering if it were at all possible for himself to travel through the well to be there when Kagome awoke. Standing to go catch up with the hanyō and miko, Shippou was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Nay, Shippou. It is best ye stay here. No child should have to see their parents die. And ye most especially considering that ye have already had this happen. Kagome will be fine, and she will return to ye." Kaede advised wisely.

Shippou, whom was ready to protest, relented after hearing Kaede's words. "Hai." the kitsune cub nodded sadly.

_'Hurry back, okaa-san!'_

From the tree line, a pair of hazel eyes with a thin silver ring around the irises watched all that was happening inside the clearing with something akin to regret in the hidden gaze. Moving from the tree line and deeper into the clearing, the figure that the eyes belonged to, went unnoticed.

Coming to stand behind the fire nekomata, the woman with hazel-silver lined eyes smiled fondly.

"_**Kirara,"**_ an ethereal sounding voice called out to the nekomata. Black ears twitched in response to the sound before Kirara's red orbs focused on the figure that had called her name.

It was a spirited form of one of her previous companions, Midoriko.

"_**Please go with Inuyasha and stay by Kagome's side, no matter what happens."**_ the priestess asked of her yōkai friend.

Unsure blood red eyes glanced back at Sango, whom was being held lovingly by Miroku. Kirara knew in her heart that Midoriko would ask of her only things _she_ could do, but she had been with Sango for as long as the taijiya had lived. They were close, family even, and while Kagome was a very good friend, as close to her as Sango, the taijiya was her mistress and currently hurting.

As if sensing her old friend's inner turmoil, Midoriko smiled knowingly. _**"Sango will be fine. In my quest to save Kagome's life, Naraku was defeated by my powers that are encased in the Shikon jewel fragment that he **__**held. The jewel is now complete and will no longer curse this world. Kohaku is also alive and waiting in the village for Sango. But now, Kagome will need you. When I completed the jewel, I sealed it inside her body and now we have become one. She will need you as her guardian and friend."**_ Midoriko explained in assurance.

Turning back to face the long dead priestess, Kirara nodded understandingly, both grateful and accepting. Without a glance back, she slipped away from the clearing to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome.

She would miss Sango, but Kagome needed her now.

Back in the clearing, Midoriko still stood, watching the four remaining figures.

While she knew things were changing for the better, she could only hope that Kagome's friends would be strong enough to endure what was to come. After all, Kagome would return, and when she did, she wouldn't enjoy seeing that her friends had lost themselves while she was away.

_'For Kagome, stay strong.'_ On a gentle breeze, the legendary priestess Midoriko faded away.

* * *

Having finally reached the well, Inuyasha came to a halt, careful of the miko in his arms. Looking down, amber eyes checked for the steady rise and fall of her chest, and were relieved to find that not only was Kagome breathing normally, but the blood that had continue to leak from her body, finally stopped.

"Hold on Kagome. We're almost there." Inuyasha whispered, slightly lifting Kagome so that he could nuzzle his face into her hair, breathing in her scent of cinnamon and rain. Smiling, the hanyō returned his sights to the well once more, and was prepared to jump in when out of seemingly nowhere, Kirara appeared.

"Huh, Kirara?" Inuyasha asked, confusion clearly seen as he looked down upon the nekomata.

Mewling, Kirara jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder before tilting her head towards the well as if in a gesture for him to continue with what he had been doing.

"Kirara, shouldn't you be with Sango?" the hanyō asked. Seeing the fire cat shake her head, he sighed before finally taking a leap into the magical well.

Falling towards the ground, the speed at which the three fell decreased as the well's magic caught them, and led them through the simple thing known to all as time. However, while Inuyasha had thoughts of what he was going to say to Kagome's family to explain why he had failed in protecting their own, he did not notice as both Kirara and Kagome faded away, encased in pink shimmering dust.

It was only when his feet touched the ground at the bottom of the well did Inuyasha finally notice that no longer did Kirara sit upon his shoulder, and Kagome was no longer held in his grasp. Panicking slightly, the hanyō looked around. Tilting his gaze up, he saw the roof of the well house and knew he was in Kagome's time.

_'But where's Kagome?!'_ Leaping out of the well, Inuyasha sniffed and found that Kagome's most recent layer of scent was of the last time he had come through to get her. Nearly three weeks old. _'Did she not pass through? Is she still in the past?'_ Growling in fear, Inuyasha quickly threw himself over the lip of the well, once more passing through the blue and white lights of time with ease.

Landing gently at the bottom again, the hanyō was met with nothing but emptiness. No Kirara and no Kagome. Jumping to the top, he still did not see nor sense any sign of the two. "Kagome?" he called out, fear really beginning to settle in as he thought of her wounds that still needed treating.

"Kagome, Kirara?" Looking back over the lip of the well, Inuyasha jumped in once more only to land none-to-gently at the bottom. Amber eyes widened in shock.

The well had not let him through!

"Kagome!"

* * *

In the darkness, two figures floated. A nekomata and her priestess mistress, both unconscious to their surroundings. However, protecting them from above, the spirit form of the legendary priestess Midoriko watched with careful silver-lined hazel colored eyes. Eyes, that though filled with regret, were filled with just as much determination. Setting her shoulders to match the determination in her eyes, Midoriko moved closer to the two forms.

"Kagome." the legendary miko called out. And though it did not seem like Kagome had heard her, the younger priestess stirred a few seconds later, sapphire blue eyes drifting open as the nekomata beside her also stirred.

Not knowing where she was, and a bit out of herself from her recent near-death experience, Kagome stared at Midoriko for a long time before finally realizing that this was the face of the priestess that she had seen once before inside of Midoriko's Cave near Sango's demon slayer village.

Eyes widening slightly, "Mi-Midoriko-sama!" the youth gasped, trying to sit up. But finding that she had nothing hard to leverage her body against, and her wound still hurt too much to try anything else, she failed at the attempt. Suddenly, as if triggering the realization of her surroundings, Kagome looked around carefully, confusion taking over her features. "Wh-where am I?" she panicked, finding that there was only a tiny bit of light, and it was coming from the other priestess.

While she had never admitted it to anyone else before, Kagome was very afraid of the dark.

"Relax, Kagome-sama." Midoriko urged kindly. Noticing the younger girls panic, she brought her hand up and allowed her miko ki to brighten the space more. This seemed to calm Kagome down some so that the younger of the two turned grateful eyes upon the elder, and certainly more experienced priestess.

A mewl from Kagome's side alerted the time-traveling priestess to her smaller, yōkai companion. "Kirara-chan?" she whispered, confused as to why the nekomata wasn't with her mistress Sango, but glad to have a familiar friend. Kagome was so glad in fact, that she gently picked up the neko and brought her close to her chest, nuzzling her face into Kirara's warm fur.

Seeing the bond, Midoriko was glad that she had enlisted her old friend to guide the miko before her.

"Kagome-sama, while I understand that all of this might be difficult to grasp, I need you to pay attention to me. I have something very important to explain to you." the elder priestess said calmly, watching and waiting for Kagome to turn sapphire blue eyes that now seemed to grow their own silver lining around the irises, to meet her own hazel ones. Kirara's own blood red orbs turned to her in curiosity.

"Hai, Midoriko-sama." Kagome nodded, focusing all of her attention onto the other woman. Though she knew absolutely nothing about her, she was willing to trust all of Sango's stories and admiration of the woman hovering before her.

"Kagome, I do not hail from the Sengoku Jidai time period in which you travel to collect shards. Originally, I am a priestess belonging to the future much like yourself. Though not nearly as far, I live close to four centuries ahead of the past where you are used to traveling to, which is one-hundred years behind your future. It is a unique era where clans of people known as ninja thrive. They are essentially trained assassins for hire to commit crimes that they will not be charged with injustice for. I hail from a clan named Higurashi, and you, Kagome, are a distant relative of my clan. The people of ninja there believe in chakra systems in order to perform spells which they call jutsu. While there is such a body system, it is completely different from our miko ki. There are certain clans in this era that have specific bloodline traits, or Kekkei Genkai, that allow them to perform special jutsu. Such as the Uchiha bloodline trait, Sharingan, that affects their eyes, allowing them to copy whatever they see whenever they activate their special family trait." Here Midoriko paused, watching Kagome's face for signs as to what the younger miko was thinking.

There was a long moment of silence, in which Kagome blinked in confusion several times. Finally she spoke. "Um, so you're like a great-grandmother of mine that uses chakra?" Sounding very much how she looked, confused.

Midoriko laughed before nodding. "Hai, I suppose that you could sum up what I've said that way. Anymore questions before I continue?"

Kagome quickly shook her head. "Iie, I'd rather hear all of what you have to say."

Midoriko smiled at the youth's intelligence, before nodding approvingly. "Alright. There is another clan with a similar bloodline trait that affects their eyes. These people are the Hyūga clan with their Byakugan. Now not all clans have bloodline traits as special as the Hyūga and Uchiha clans. Some ninja simply have nothing but their training and jutsu. However, that is not true for the Higurashi clan that both you and I hail from. We do have a very special bloodline trait. Our Kekkei Genkai allows us to look both into the past and the future, traveling to walk amongst those living there. This Kekkei Genkai is what allows you to travel through time the way that you do. It is not the well that contains the magic, it is you and our very special bloodline trait. And the only reason that Inuyasha is able to travel by use of the well, is because it is your will. The necklace he wears, holds a piece of you and binds him to you. Shippou, after performing the boding ritual to bind him to you as your son, would also have been able to travel through the well. Kirara is here now with you because I willed it and activated my own Kekkei Genkai from the jewel that is now apart of your soul. However, until you can also consciously activate your Kekkei Genkai, you must perform another ritual to bind you to Kirara or else she will slip back to Sengoku Jidai. This must be done soon and once you arrive to my era, you will have the opportunity." Again Midoriko paused, watching her distant relative for signs of understanding.

It was clear that Kagome understood everything Midoriko was saying, but had a question that she could not help but ask at this pause. "Then, what about our miko ki? Is that part of our Kekkei Genkai too?"

"No it is not. There are indeed humans with spiritual abilities to purify demonic and ill-hearted beings. Our Higurashi clan belongs to that culture of breeding priestesses, monks, priests, and shrine maidens, though all essentially the same, their abilities to purify vary. You and I are miko and have the strength and spiritual capacity to purify whatever is foreboding and ill-mannered. Whether inanimate objects or actual living beings, both demonic and human, we can purify curses within others, and are resistant to having curses placed on us. We also have extraordinary healing abilities."

"We are priests and priestesses that kill, just for a paid job?" Kagome asked, the beginnings of disgust forming on her face.

Midoriko gasped, before quickly denying this conclusion that Kagome had formed. "No! Our Higurashi clan of shinobi do not follow the same rules as other shinobi. Our clan, because of our spiritual differences, only take on jobs where cruel-hearted humans or demons are terrorizing others. And even then, we send out reconnaissance shinobi to investigate whether or not the job specifics are accurate. Our job as spiritual shinobi, is to keep the balance of yōkai and human healthy. However, most recently, there are nine specific yōkai that were given to each of the hidden ninja villages, but when the legendary Shodaime Hokage died, the control was lost over these beasts and they began to roam, terrorizing all the people of the lands. Our job, as a very respectable clan within Konohagakure of the Hi no Kuni, is to subdue these beasts whenever they attack."

"Shodaime Hokage? Konohagakure? Hi no Kuni?" Kagome repeated each of these foreign terms, confusion building more and more.

Laughing lightly, "Do not worry Kagome, when you and Kirara arrive in my era, you'll meet someone whom will educate you in the way of my time. But for now, Hokage is like a Prime Minister for you. There are several different Kage for each of the lands, but ours is Hokage for the land of fire, Hi no Kuni. The shinobi village that our clan belongs to is Konohagakure, or Konoha for short. We are part of the main clan, but there are several different sub-clans that live in each of the lands. What you will need to know, is that the Yondaime Hokage is the current ruler. Minato Namikaze." Midoriko explained.

"Ah, I think I understand." Kagome nodded, though her voice wavered with uncertainty.

"Good enough. Now, Kagome, there is something very important that you'll need to know." Midoriko paused, making sure that she had her descendant's full attention.

Sapphire blue eyes watched intently.

Sighing sadly, "There is one yōkai with nine tails. The Kyūbi no Yōko. He is a kitsune yōkai, and before I traveled to Sengoku Jidai, my mission was to subdue him. However, he attacked the village much sooner than I had time to make preparations and so I went into battle unprepared. This Kyūbi no Yōko is the demon that injured me to the point of my death. You see, I was never in a legendary battle that lasted for seven days and seven nights before I heroically pulled my own soul and the souls of the yōkai I was battling into a jewel known to you as the Shikon no Tama. I was injured, and in a desperate attempt to survive, I used my Kekkei Genkai to travel backwards in time. I traveled too far and ended up in the Sengoku Jidai. A land that carried more demon than my era, to my horror. And it was there that several high leveled demons attacked me. I had no more strength to travel through time and so instead, I used the last of my power to perform a forbidden jutsu known only to the Higurashi clan. It was the jutsu that created the Shikon no Tama. I never expected the events that transpired next, and so somehow I ended up in a land that still saw me as a hero and guarded my jewel. For that I am grateful, but I am no hero. Just a foolish warrior whom went into battle unprepared."

Both Kagome and Midoriko were silent. One in shock while the other wallowed in self-pity.

Sensing the distress, Kirara mewled, jumping from Kagome's arms to nuzzle lovingly against Midoriko. This comfort pulled Midoriko from her thoughts, and she smiled before looking to Kagome, whom was still watching her with understanding in her eyes.

"Kagome, I don't know why you have that look in you eyes, but I'm glad that someone finally knows my story. My true story." The legendary priestess sighed.

Blinking silently, Kagome watched Kirara calm the older woman and had to wonder how – if there were only a few demon in Midoriko's era – she knew Kirara well enough to be her companion. She voiced this question and listened to the answer.

"Ah, Kirara is a direct descendant of the Nibi no Bakeneko, the two-tailed demon of the nine-tailed beasts. We met when a village mistook her for the Nibi no Bakeneko attacking and I was called in to exterminate her. When I arrived, you can imagine my surprise upon finding her instead of the deadly tailed beast. Kirara had simply been looking for food, and so I took her with me and provided her with food. She's been with me ever since. Well, since I died. When I traveled through time, she came with and made sure to guard whomever carried the Shikon no Tama with them, until it disappeared with Kikyō. And somehow, beyond my powers of foresight, you ended up as Kikyō's reincarnation and a distant relative of my family, with myself locked inside your body. ...Fate, Destiny, and Karma are surely guiding us together."

"Wow." Kagome whispered, having no questions and simply amazed by the tale that finally explained, and filled in the blank pages of the book that was her life.

She had never experienced the ability of foresight that Midoriko was speaking of, but some days and some nights, Kagome found herself feeling strong emotions that she knew had no place in her life. Like the strong anxiety that she had felt the entire week before her fifteenth birthday. _'So was I sensing the emotions that I was going to feel. Future emotions? Is that even an ability of the Higurashi clan?'_ Kagome asked herself.

There was only one person who knew the answer to her questions, and that person was hovering in front of her. So again, Kagome voiced her thoughts in the form of a question, asking Midoriko if it were possible for her to feel the emotions of future events.

Midoriko looked surprised, her widened eyes an indication of her shock, before giving her answer. "Well, I suppose that's possible. If you're an Empath, but the last Higurashi that was an Empath, was my grandmother. And she was the strongest miko-nin because that amplified her Kekkei Genkai's strength. My grandmother was also the first to show the signs of our family bloodline trait. The first of our kind. I mean to say that we have always been spiritual shinobi, but my grandmother was the first possessor of the Higurashi Kekkei Genkai, the Kaigan. Hitomi Higurashi." Pausing to relish in the memories that her grandmother's name brought, Midoriko smiled gently before turning back to the waiting girl.

"Kagome, if you have this gift then you must speak with my grandmother. I never understood why she used her Kaigan to travel to my era, but I suppose she foresaw your coming. A miko-nin not only with the sight, but the gift of Empathy. Kagome, when you and Kirara arrive, Kirara will take you to my village. There, you will seek out Higurashi, Hitomi. My grandmother. She'll appear young, in her thirties, but know that she is the right woman. Kirara will help you make sure." Midoriko explained. "Do you understand?"

"Hai. But, Midoriko-sama, why am I going to your era in the first place?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko paused, just now realizing that she had yet to explain to Kagome the reasons for her traveling to her era. "Well, Kagome-sama, to be honest, I used the Kaigan before my death finally came all those years ago upon my first entrance into Sengoku Jidai. The tailed beasts are in danger. There is a group called the Akatsuki, and they intend to gather the yōki of all these beast for their own. Their plans for after they have all the tailed beasts are not acceptable. So I need you to go to my era to protect the beasts."

Midoriko watched as Kagome's sapphire eyes widened immensely before she looked ready to protest, but instead of giving the younger girl the chance to speak, Midoriko continue her explanation. "I foresaw you Kagome, and now with the suspicion of you having the same possibility of power as my grandmother, I understand why you were chosen. This is your destiny. Besides, I don't think that you'd wish for your son to be captured and killed by the Akatsuki."

Brow creasing with her frown, "What does Shippou have to do with any of this?" Kagome asked dangerously, her maternal instincts were tingling, and not in a good way.

"Shippou," Pausing, Midoriko was unsure how to express her next words. But with the look Kagome was giving her, she decided against sugar-coating her words. "Shippou is one of the nine-tailed beasts. He is the Kyūbi no Yōko, the very fox that injured me and attacked my village."

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Alright my dearest readers, how did you like **THAT**?

Yeah, yeah. Tell me in a review rather than to your computer screen. I'd very much appreciate that, as I enjoy reading your thoughts. It helps to inspire me when the inspiration is low and my muse gone… Which is often.

So then, here is the translation of the Higurashi clan Kekkei Genkai.

Kaigan – enlightenment / spiritual awakening / opening ones eyes to the truth

I know, awesome. And quite fascinating that I ended up choosing a name like Kai**gan** to go along with the Sharin**gan**, Byaku**gan** and Rinne**gan**. Three of the widely known Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai. ^_^

Now then. REVIEW DAMNIT!

Until next time,

䷼ **Y**our** R**ude** A**wakening ䷼


	2. Kaigan: II

**Kaigan**

**Summary:** Inu-Yasha |x| Naruto

The Higurashi clan of Spiritual Shinobi. This is the tale of a descendant learning of her family history, her ancestry. And though she has much to learn in the ways of a Higurashi Spiritual Shinobi, she'll do it. Because her son's life depends upon her mastering her clan Kekkei Genkai, abilities as a miko, and life as a shinobi. And perhaps after saving the life of the Yondaime Hokage, Kagome will be able to accomplish this before the Akatsuki take away their son, Naruto Shippou Uzumaki.

* * *

_**November 15th, 2008**_

_**| Revised: August 26th, 2009 |**_

* * *

"No." Kagome whispered in shock, sapphire blue eyes wide. And without having to try, Midoriko could see the pain in the younger miko's eyes. "Sh-Shippou-kun would _**never**_ hurt anyone." Kagome defended, shaking her head wildly, raven locks shaking with her movements.

"I apologize, Kagome-sama, but I would not lie about this. I didn't notice it until just recently while I watched you all, but Shippou is the Kyūbi no Yōko." Midoriko immediately felt regret when she saw the tears gather in Kagome's eyes.

"H-How? How would my little Shippou become such a creature? To attack without, …without a cause?" she whined sadly.

Moving from one distressed miko to the next, Kirara returned to Kagome's side and curled herself lovingly into the teen's lap, purring calmly.

"It is my guess that perhaps he grows up and learns to take care of himself without your guiding hand. You have to remember that we are headed to my future. Nearly four hundred years have passed Kagome, so it's very likely that Shippou grew up and returned to his baser animalistic instincts." Midoriko offered as easily as she could.

"Then, why couldn't he come with me? With us? Why did you choose only Kirara to come with me?" Kagome asked brokenly. The thought of abandoning Shippou for so many years hurt her. How could she possibly call herself his mother if she so easily left him? Of course it was never her choice, but there had to have been something she could have done.

"Kagome, I wish that I could have. Even if it meant breaking one of our clans rules, 'to leave history as is'. If I had had enough strength, I would have helped Shippou through time, I would have changed the course of history and kept him from becoming the Kyūbi no Yōko. But I didn't and I'm sorry. Though I'm sure that once you meet my grandmother, she'll help train you so that you can save Shippou once you've arrived."

There was a deafening silence for the better part of a minute while Kagome tried to sort through her emotions and thoughts. "I understand all this, but I just… How could I have failed him? My own son?" Kagome finally spoke before losing herself to her cries, once again pulling Kirara into her arms for comfort.

Midoriko could do nothing but watch, feeling guilty for having separated a mother from her child.

The trip through time was slow only because she willed it. This was so the spirited priestess had enough time to explain things to Kagome. But even with all this prolonging, they were approaching their destination. However, watching the other miko now, time seemed to all but stop and Midoriko feared that subconsciously, Kagome's dormant Kaigan was awakening to take her back to her son.

_'We don't have time for that. Especially not when she doesn't know how to control it.'_ The elder miko thought desperately. The silver rings around her hazel irises that had once been thin, quickly began to over take the hazel color, mixing with it and forming swirled depths of hazel and silver. The silver glowing mystically.

"Kagome, I know that I can not say sorry enough for the pain that I've caused you, but I need you to focus and stay with me here. You'll have time to grieve later, but now we are getting close to our destination, and you'll soon have to bind Kirara to you. Though she is originally from this time, she was bound to the demon slayers, and this means that her connection to her original time has faded. She'll slip back through time without me here to keep her grounded if you don't bind yourself to her. I have to use the last of my energy to heal the rest of your wound, so I can't do it for you."

The younger miko's sobs quieted, and a slight nod of Kagome's head told Midoriko that she understood.

The changes to the legendary miko's eyes reverted just as quickly as they had come, leaving Midoriko feeling just slightly more drained than she had before.

Sighing deeply, "Very well. Then there is one last thing you should know. Back in Sengoku Jidai, while Kaede-sama was healing you, I ended Naraku's life with my power in the shards that he held. I also used the Shikon wish to bring Kohaku back to life for Sango. I then performed a jutsu that would bind the Shikon no Tama to your body, returning it to where it was before your first trip through time. When you arrive in my time, I will no longer be alive, not even inside the jewel, because whatever power I have left will fade into your soul. We will become one. However, the same is not true for the demons that are still encased inside the Shikon. You will still need to steadily purify the yōki within before it can completely fade away. This, along with protecting the nine-tailed beasts, is your duty in my era. Please do your best Kagome-sama." Hazel eyes met sapphire, and there was an unspoken understanding that passed between the two miko.

"Hai." Kagome whispered, still feeling her heartbreak, but ready for the chance to meet her son full grown, and protect him unlike how well she had done so far.

"Arigatou, Kagome-sama." Midoriko thanked, drifting forward to place her hands over Kagome's wound. Warmth and power quickly filled both females as the wound closed, and the skin mended back together. Left behind was not a single trace that Kagome had ever been injured, not even a scar.

Smiling tiredly, for the first time Midoriko realized that she was finally ready to move on. It was not long ago when it occurred to her that she was still desperately clinging to her life, so afraid to die. But now, with the knowledge that she had done all that she could, she was finally ready to rest in peace.

_'I knew I was in Kikyō's care for far too long. Her selfish tendencies rubbed off on me.'_ Midoriko thought jokingly even as her eyes began to feel heavy. A light giggled escaped her, and as Kagome sent her a curious look, Midoriko could not find the strength to open her mouth. Simply shaking her head, the legendary priestess finally allowed her eyes to close.

_'Good luck, Kagome-sama.'_

* * *

Once they were left again in the darkness, Kirara quickly allowed flames to engulf her body as she grew to her larger form, paws glowing with yōki fire. This was her way of easing her new mistress's stress, now knowing of Kagome's fear of the dark.

Smiling gratefully, "Thank you, Kirara-chan." Kagome thanked. And as several moments passed, Kagome wondered at how much longer the both of them would be in the darkness. But it would seem as if her thoughts triggered their long awaited arrival into the future, because as soon as she wondered at how much longer, a light began to shine from all angles, steadily engulfing the darkness.

This light, Kagome realized, was the sunlight as both she and Kirara appeared in the forestry in the middle of a clearing. Ironically beside a well. Smiling sadly, déjà vu hit her quite strongly, especially when she noticed the pathway that looked so similar to the one she looked upon each time she climbed out of the well in Sengoku Jidai.

"Nya!" Kirara mewled, jarring Kagome from her thoughts.

"_**...bind Kirara to you."**_ Midoriko's words rang through Kagome's head, reminding the priestess of her job.

Knowing what Kagome was thinking, Kirara sat, and through years of training Kagome sensed the rise in the nekomata's energy.

The process of binding two or more people together has many different rituals and processes. Some physical, some spiritual, and some involving both aspects. The ritual that Kagome had used to bind Shippou to her as her son required a practice of both. A sharing of a drop of blood from both parties, and strengthening the already natural link between the two of them. This was the same ritual that she would have to perform with Kirara.

It took only a few moments for the physical sharing of blood, but because Kagome had nothing sharp enough to prick her finger with, Kirara's fangs had to be made use of. That was enough to make Kagome wince, for she new from firsthand experience, that any demon's claws and/or fangs were much more keen than even the sharpest human tool.

After the physical aspect was done, all that was left was the spiritual part. But with the years that she and Kirara had spent together, which was more than two years, this was going to be a piece of cake.

They simply had to visualize the spiritual string that linked them together as close companions in their mind's eyes before lacing their energies into it and strengthening their bond so that it was unbreakable. By adding their energies, both miko and yōkai, this also allowed them to become null to the the effects of each other's powers. So if ever Kagome needed to use her powers of purification within range of Kirara, the nekomata would not be purified, because the bond linking them together would protect her from such pains. This also meant that if Kirara had to use any of her demonic abilities, which included fire, Kagome would never be burned. Yet, this bond does not protect them from the affects of other spiritualists or demons.

So in the clearing for the next several minutes, the binding ritual was performed by the miko and yōkai. When it was done, while there were no physical changes to Kirara, in the middle of Kagome's forehead appeared the same black diamond shape that was etched into the nekomata's fur. It was smaller in size, but this was the sign that would show all others that they were bound to one another.

Yawning tiredly, Kagome leaned wearily against Kirara. Though she had been practicing how to harness her miko ki, she was still inexperienced when it came to matters of using her spiritual gifts, and so she tired easily.

Sensing her mistress's exhaustion, Kirara lowered herself to a laying position that Kagome could easily slide onto her back from, which the priestess did before Kirara stood and took to the skies, journeying through the familiar land.

Their destination, Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

"Midoriko-sama has returned!" Exclaimed a male dressed in the garbs of a monk, his silver gaze watching a small figure in the sky that seemed to be glowing with fire.

Several other people along the stone road stopped to look up into the sky where the man was pointing. There were gasps of excitement and as the flaming nekomata's form grew closer and closer to ground, the villagers moved away to allow the yōkai room to land safely.

However, when Kirara landed in the village that she had not seen in hundreds of years, the people surrounding her looked shocked at the figure nestled against her back.

"Kirara-sama, that is not Midoriko-sama.... Where is the Lady Midoriko?" One woman with ruby colored eyes ventured to ask.

But before Kirara could make any efforts to tell of her late mistress's tale, Kagome stirred against her back.

Sitting up, Kagome yawned and lifted her hands to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She could no longer feel the gentle breeze that normally brushed against her skin when Kirara flew through the skies, and so she figured that they had finally arrived at their destination. Opening her sapphire blue eyes, she looked around at all the colorful gazes watching her, and immediately felt self-conscious. So in response, she blushed and tightened her grip on Kirara's fur.

"Kon-Konnichiwa!" she greeted with a kind smile to the large group of people that were eyeing her strangely.

"Where is Midoriko-sama, and why do you carry the mark that binds you to Kirara-sama?" the woman with ruby colored eyes asked, narrowing her gaze on Kagome, thinking that this girl had done something to harm the prodigy of their clan.

Kagome's eyes immediately widened, hairs standing on the back of her neck as the rest of the villagers seemed to come to the same conclusions as the ruby-eyed woman. The looks in their eyes screamed danger as the purifying energy crackled around them. Kirara also must have sensed it, as she lowered herself into a defensive position and growled threateningly.

This seemed to stun the majority of the villagers, watching their beloved Kirara-sama growl at them, and so they decided to rethink their conclusions. However, before any of them could think to ask this girl seated upon Kirara anymore questions, a voice of authority stopped them.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" All eyes turned onto a woman who could be no older than in her mid thirties, with dark raven colored hair, and a pair of deep purple eyes. Purple eyes that much like Midoriko – and even some of the villagers in the crowd – had a thin silver ring around each of their irises.

Several gasps met this woman's presence before the mob that had surrounded Kagome lowered into deep respectful bows. Even Kirara seemed to show great respect towards this woman, Kagome noted curiously. But before the teen could ask her neko companion if this woman – whom looked like an older version of Midoriko – was actually the grandmother that Midoriko had spoken so highly of, a bowing villager spoke.

"Lady Hitomi-sama." the woman with ruby colored eyes said.

_'So she is.'_ Kagome thought to herself, turning her sapphire gaze to watch as the older, but still young woman made her way closer to where she sat. Palatinate purple met sapphire blue and in that instance, Kagome felt bare to the world as she stared into this woman's eyes. Not bare as in vulnerable, but rather bare as in free as she watched the silver lining swirl with the purple before the silver began to glow mystically.

Once Hitomi finally stood before her, watching her carefully and seemingly taking in everything about her, she spoke. Her voice much softer than before when she had interrupted the tension that had risen between Kagome and the villagers. "Yes, you are the one I have been searching for." Hitomi nodded, a gentle smile caressing her beautiful features as her eyes changed back to their apparent usual purple.

As Hitomi held out her hand, Kagome carefully took the offered appendage and was grateful as the older woman helped her off of Kirara. The nekomata quickly transformed into her smaller form before hopping onto Kagome's shoulder, tagging along as Hitomi led Kagome out of the circle of villagers, and deeper into the Higurashi clan district inside Konoha.

As Kagome followed the woman, their hands still connected, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on and where she was being taken. "Ano, Lady Hitomi-sama?" Kagome decided to ask, using the same respectful tone that the villagers had.

Hitomi paused and looked back at Kagome with a curious look on her face. But before Kagome could voice her question, the woman guiding her through the village beat her to it. "For a special girl like you, I am merely Hitomi-sensei."

Kagome frowned and tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Um, sensei?" Kagome repeated.

Hitomi laughed, the sound carrying on the wind like the calming sway of chimes. "Hai." Hitomi nodded. "Did you really think that you were going to be entrusted with guarding the Shikon no Tama and the Tailed-Beasts without any training? Oh no, that is most certainly not going to happen! Especially considering that my own granddaughter died fighting one of these beasts, even with all her twelve years of training. _You_ are going to be training intensely for the next four years, at least."

Kagome blinked carefully. "But, I- Shippou… Nani?" Everything was beginning to weigh down and confuse her terribly. She was clear on the idea of being charged with the protection of the Tailed-Beasts and Shikon no Tama. But training for four years, and then possibly more? When was she supposed to save Shippou?

"Take a deep breath, Kagome-san. When I glimpsed at you and learned that you were going to be the predecessor to take over as Head of the Higurashi Clan, I also saw the life that you led. Both in the past, and where you were born. Before you traveled to Sengoku Jidai, you maintained quite the pampered life. You knew nothing of your heritage and honestly, I was shocked. You were ignorant of who you were and for that, I curse your parents for allowing you to forget, especially considering that they too carried the family bloodline trait. They should have seen your future. However, I'm not going to bother with what I think of your family. Instead, I will speak of your training in Sengoku Jidai, as it was inadequate at best." Hitomi spoke easily, dismissing Kagome's look of shock and deciding to continue before her shock evolved into injured pride and anger. "Times change dear, as do the methods of harnessing our Higurashi abilities. Five hundred years have allowed us to perfect that which is known to the rest of the world as spirituality. Now come along, Kagome-san, I will explain our history once we are in a more suitable and comfortable setting." Again Hitomi began to lead Kagome through the Higurashi District, and the younger miko could do nothing but follow.

Hitomi Higurashi was turning out to be more of a bossy old hag than Midoriko had led on.

When the now late Midoriko had spoken of her grandmother, a glow of admiration and loved had filled her eyes, and Kagome had easily imagined Hitomi Higurashi as young, kind and a wise woman. Patient and polite with an air of regality. But as it turned out, Hitomi was quite the opposite. She was demanding, impatient, and while she was obviously wise, she was prideful and easily spoke her mind. And so as Kagome was drug through the village, she prayed silently that this was just a passing mood and that Hitomi would settle down and morph into the woman she had pictured.

But alas, first impression were said to be the best impression. Wether kind or cruel, first were best at showing the truth.

* * *

Sitting across from Hitomi, Kagome gently blew on her steaming cup of raspberry tea. Her sapphire blue gaze taking in everything about the older woman as she began filling her in on all the information that Midoriko had been unable to explain during their trip to the future. And while Midoriko had lightly touched on the subject of the Tailed-Beasts and her era in general, Hitomi explained in full detail about each of the nine yōkai, as well as life four hundred years ahead of Sengoku Jidai. And then she furthered the explanation by detailing everything known about the group calling themselves the Akatsuki. Apparently this group of evildoers was not widely known about, not even to the Yondaime Hokage himself. _Apparently_, the Akatsuki weren't supposed to come into play with Konoha until after the Sandaime Hokage had died. However, with their special family bloodline trait, the Kaigan, Hitomi had foreseen all of this already. But, as it was against Clan Law, nothing seen in any of the Higurashi visions was allowed to be spoken about with anyone other than a Higurashi.

After touching lightly on the family Kekkei Genkai while on the subject of Tailed-Beasts and Akatsuki, Hitomi decided that it was finally time to get serious and begin explaining to Kagome the full details of the bloodline trait of the Higurashi clan.

"We as a clan, are not the most respected. That title goes to the Hyūga Clan, followed very closely by the Uchiha Clan. We, the Higurashi Clan, are not even considered the third most valuable and respected clan either, and nor do we care where we fall on that ladder. We are first and foremost concerned with the dwindling yōkai of this world. As I'm sure you know, demon kind have all but faded, and in your time I'm sure that not even the Tailed-Beasts live. For you, yōkai are nothing but the creatures that legends and dreams are made of. Am I correct?" Hitomi asked, silver-palatinate purple eyes focused solely on the miko sitting before her.

"Hai." Kagome nodded in reply, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Hm, that is most foreboding. See, Kagome, we spiritualists are the natural opposite of those whom call themselves demons. This entire world, universe, is made in perfect balance. Where there is one, there also exists the exact opposite. However, when one begins to fade, so does the other, as there no longer needs to exists the opposite of what is dying. Things would become unbalanced then, you see. And so with the steady disappearance of demons from this world, we spiritualists have to wonder, when we too will begin to fade away. Whatever is forcing the demons from our earth is unknown to us, but we do know that we as a race of people have yet to begin to fade as well. And while this is comforting to know, it still brings unanswered questions from even our brightest scholars. Why are they dying, but we still thriving? It is theorized that because of the recent existence of nine extremely powerful yōkai, they are what is keeping us spiritualists from dying off. And so for four hundred years, we Higurashis have made a name for ourselves as experts in dealing with yōkai when they are troubling to the rest of human kind. But now with only knowledge of nine yōkai left, while we are very capable of killing off these yōkai, we have instead made it our sole duty to only subdue these beasts, sometimes sealing them whenever we are called in to deal with the tailed yōkai. However, with the rise of the Akatsuki, we realize that we must come up with a more permanent solution to keeping the yōkai alive. But until then we do all that we can to protect them."

Clearing her throat, Kagome bit her lip, unsure if she should ask this question that had been bothering her ever since Hitomi began explaining things to her. "So why am I here?" Kagome finally decided upon asking, and almost regretted her decision when Hitomi fixed her with a blank look.

"Because I foresaw you as the one to reverse whatever was done to the demons, and forcing them to die off, leaving us with nine powerful yōkai. I foresaw you as the one to bring balance back to our world, Higurashi Kagome." Hitomi spoke evenly, not even batting an eye as she basically told Kagome that she was the sole savior of their people.

Sighing, Hitomi shook her head and smiled. Turning her palatinate gaze to the flickering fire, she stared silently for a long moment. "You know, when Kirara was discovered, we thought that things were finally beginning to turn around, that the state of balance was fixing itself to keep both our people and the demons in existence. But then when we tried to speak with the Nibi no Bakeneko on its methods of procreation, the yōkai vanished. Only recently did we learn that it has reappeared and now lives inside the Jinchūriki known as, Yugito Nii. But this Yugito is still a child, and while we have been keeping close watch and constantly updated tabs on her, she still is too young to use as a means of communication with the Nibi no Bakeneko. Her death is written in the future by the members of the Akatsuki, and while we are doing all we can to keep her well guarded and safe, it is still unsure if we are changing history or not. So with things as they are with the Nibi no Bakeneko, you are still our best bet in keeping our people alive. And while I know that things are difficult to accept for you now, as you are still a grieving mother, it is now imperative that you train. Or would you prefer to let the Akatsuki get to your son?"

Sapphire colored eyes flashed in anger before narrowing dangerously. "No! I will not abandon my son EVER again!" Kagome seemed to snarl, panting in rage as she glared at the woman sitting across from her.

And it was then Hitomi realized the adverse consequences of Kagome being bound to two demons. One the Kyūbi no Yōko and the other a descendant of the Nibi no Bakeneko. _'I wonder what other yōkai-like attributes she has gained. Perhaps this is what makes her so useful?'_

Smiling, "Relax, Kagome-san." Hitomi advised, staring calmly at the mother of Kyūbi no Yōko. _'Now I see where he gets his temper from.'_ Snickering slightly at her own joke, Hitomi decided the best course of action for now was to continue the explanation of Higurashi history.

"Tomorrow, we will travel back in time. Once there, we will begin your training, and we will stay there for as long as needed. You must learn the art of a shinobi, and not just the abilities of a regular shinobi, but a Spiritual Shinobi. This means that we will also be training your powers of purification. And then, once you have being a Spiritual Shinobi perfected, we will then begin your training with the Higurashi Kekkei Genkai, the Kaigan."

"Tomorrow! Why so soon?"

"Because it was foreseen that the Kyūbi no Yōko would attack tomorrow evening, destroying most of the village. And in an effort to save his village, the Yondaime Hokage would sacrifice his life, sealing Shippou's soul and chakra inside of his son, Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?!" Kagome all but yelled, eyes widened in fear. Fear of being unable to protect her son, again. "But I can't let that happen! Shippou will need me! I have to stay here and make sure that he's safe from harm! I-"

"Silence!" Hitomi demanded evenly, though her eyes spoke of her annoyance. "We will be traveling back in time, and while time does not stop for anyone, not even us Higurashis, it will only be four years. Naruto and Shippou will be fine. Remember, the Akatsuki do not enter into Naruto's life until the boy is thirteen. He will be fine until we return. I will be sure that we return on the exact same day that we leave. And while I do not condone breaking Higurashi Clan Laws, it is obvious that you would not obey them anyways. So just this once I will allow you to change the course of time, change the future so that you may attempt to save your son. Perhaps we'll learn that he has procreated, and has a litter of children somewhere."

Kagome was silent, blinking a few times as she imagined what Hitomi said about Shippou having children. And while at first it was difficult to think of, the idea of little Shippou's running around made her smile. _'I might be a grandmother!'_ Giggling, Kagome relaxed and returned her gaze back to Hitomi.

"Ano, Hitomi-sensei, I remember Midoriko said that our miko ki is different from chakra. What _is_ the difference?"

Hitomi seemed to deflate slightly at the mention of her granddaughter. With her Kaigan, she had seen Midoriko's fate before the miko had even left this world. And while she had had plenty of time to deal with the death of her granddaughter, something she thought she had done, it still affected her.

"Ah yes. Well, while both chakra and spiritual purification are energies, that is all they have in common. Spiritual purification is energy that is derived solely from the spirt and soul and while this energy is infinite, chakra is not because chakra is energy solely derived from the body. So while the body can be strong, it is constantly giving out energy for all sorts of daily functions. Digesting, training, just simply living uses the body's energy and that is why chakra reserves must be trained constantly, for they will simply dry up after a point. That is what we call death, the complete exhaustion of chakra. Spiritual energy is very different because while the body dies, the soul lives on and will continue to do so even after we are long gone. Souls just do not die, they are the infinite powerhouses of the entire universe." Hitomi explained.

And while everything the woman said made sense, Kagome was left with another unanswered question. "Aren't Spirits and Souls the same thing?"

"No, but the difference between Spirit and Soul is very simple. While the soul is infinite and connected to everything – living and existing forever – the spirit is what is created when combining a body and soul together. Spirits are the medium channel to translate soul energy into energy that the body can use. The spirit is essentially the will of your heart, your emotional core. That is why there are kuro miko and and raito miko, everyone's heart desires are different. This is why we are a superior breed of ninja, because we are able to access both types of energies. Our bloodline trait can also convert for use by both energies, however, there is a difference between the two. When our Kaigan functions off of chakra energy, only truth about the bodies around us can be seen. Like an old injury to the knee or poison spreading within the body, slowly killing it's victim. Chakra – body energy channeled through the Kaigan – can only see physical truth. Now, when using our spiritual energy, that is when we are able to see the truth about the souls around us. Whether inside a body or not, as well as whether the soul exists during this time or not. Kaigan fueled by spiritual energy can see the truth of the past, future, and present. In other words, non-physical truth. Also tied only to Spiritual Kaigan, the visions we see can be both willed and not. _This_, is our Kekkei Genkai." Finally the bloodline trait's knowledge was passed onto Kagome and the miko could only sit quietly in shock.

"Kagome, I also know that you have an ability that only one other Higurashi with the Kekkei Genkai carries. I know that like me, you are an Empath, able to sense emotions of others. This ability goes hand and hand with a journey that our souls experienced, so this ability of Empathy is not tied to our bodies, but rather our souls and is something that only we can do. It allows us to feel the emotions of all those around us. And while at times, this can be highly smothering and irritating, with our Kaigan it allows us to sense strong emotional events that would occur in the future and at present. Kind of like an alert to take a moment to gaze into the future. This also works the opposite way, allowing us to sense emotions of the past, _and_ we can also channel emotions into other beings. One final thing we are allowed to do as Empaths is feel the physical feeling of others and channel those feelings into our own bodies to ease whomever we use this on. This _also_ works in the opposite way, allowing us to channel either our own or someone else's physical feelings onto another. This is yet something else that we must train, because as advantageous as this is, it is bothersome most of the time. You must learn to shield yourself from outside emotions and feelings or else it can and will drive you mad. Effectively causing massive mood swings, which I see you already suffer from."

Kagome felt her right eyelid twitch in protest to Hitomi's words. "I do not-" However before she could continue her objection, the older woman interrupted her.

"Kagome, there is also something else you need to know." And while before Hitomi looked slightly amused with her descendant's behavior, whatever was on her mind now had turned her serious, leaving no room for humor.

Noticing the intensity behind Hitomi's words, Kagome felt her outcry fade away to curiosity. "What is it, Hitomi-sensei?"

"When you have completed your training, I will name you Head of the Higurashi clan. You will be overthrowing the current Head, as he is no longer suitable to the role now that I have found you. There will be protest, and even attempts on your life. But you must endure and continue with the process. Shigeo, the current Head, has become corrupt somehow. He is more concerned with accumulating wealth and publicity, the title of the most respected and valuable clan in Konoha. But I believe that it best we stay in the shadows for now, until we know of a way to permanently protect the tailed-beasts. If the rest of the world learns that we secretly protect the beasts when they seek to destroy us, then our clan will certainly become extinct. And it would seem that somehow, Shigeo has forgotten this. That is why I will name you Head of the Higurashi Clan, you must keep our secrets safe from the rest of the world."

After a long pause which seemed like a deathly silence, Hitomi noticed that Kagome's emotions were fluctuating dangerously before finally settling on one. Raw anger.

"And just when will I be able to protect Shippou?! You and Midoriko continue to give me all this responsibility, but you seem to forget that my only goal is to see to my son's safety. I've done my duty to the Shikon, and I'm okay with keeping it until it's purified. But the tailed-beasts, being the Head of the Higurashi Clan, it's too much! I can't do it all! I'm not some superhero, I'm just Kagome!"

At first, Hitomi had been shocked, but as she listened to everything that Kagome was yelling about, she realized that the young girl was just overwhelmed. And who wouldn't be, she had lived fifteen years of her life in the dark about demons and her family history, only to the be pulled into an era where creatures of legends survived and ruled. And then to be told that she was guardian of a sacred jewel that could grant enormous power that she then accidentally shattered. But she had accepted that duty without fail or complaint and did everything in her power to right what she had broken, even with only part of her soul. For two years she journeyed back and forth through time, guarding against a dark hanyō whom wanted the power of the shards. And if that wasn't already enough, she was then attacked and nearly killed by the undead woman who had stolen part of her soul. Now, she was being told that she had to not only continue protecting the Shikon no Tama, but she had to guard the nine last remaining demons from a group of super-powerful ninjas, train as a Higurashi Spiritual Shinobi, take over as head of her families' clan while enduring attempts at her life, _and_ see to it that her son was well taken care of.

And so with all of this understood, she would just this once allow Kagome to vent her anger on her. Palatinate purple eyes watched Kagome pant harshly from her raging outburst.

"I understand what you are saying, Kagome-san, and I do understand your pain. However, you cannot just abandon your duties. The Shikon no Tama you say you accept, but what about the beasts? Shippou, your son, is one of them. So you must protect him from the Akatsuki, and knowing that, why not go ahead and extend your protection to the other beasts? No more effort required, not when you will have gained the strongest yōkai on your side to aid you. Training for this is required or else you'll just die and then leave your son to suffer the same fate already planned for him. As for taking over as head of the clan, that too would be in your best interest for protecting Shippou. If the rest of the world were to learn what we are doing, as far as where the nine-tailed beasts are concerned, they would hunt us down and murder us. Ever since control was lost over these beasts, hate has begun to consume the humans that suffer at their hands. If they learn that we are defending the beasts from destruction, only to keep balance in this world, then they will come to think that killing us both off will fix things. But it will not. When things are thrown out of balance, our dying off will not right what has been wronged with the yōkai of this land. The earth will go through a period of massive natural disasters in order to right and restore balance. And then not only will your son be lost, but everything and everyone as well. So while I understand that you are overwhelmed with everything, don't _you_ think it best to do everything that I have suggested?"

Biting her lip, Kagome felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes. When was it decided that her life would be so difficult? And why had she been chosen? It seemed unfair, she thought. But knowing this pain, she knew she could not wish it upon another. Not with her kind heart. "Hai, Hitomi-sensei." Kagome whispered, feeling the tears as they slid down her face.

Sighing, Hitomi shifted to the opposite side of the table before moving to pull the injured teen into her arms. _"_Oh, Kagome. I see now why your parents kept you in the dark. You do have much to accomplish in this life, and I suppose they thought that by keeping you away from your heritage, they could keep you from enduring all this stress and pain. But, ..I don't think they realized that Destiny's pull was so strong. In the long run, I think rather than protecting you, they unintentionally hurt you. And for that, I'm sorry that you must suffer. But I know you can endure, because you are strong. And _you_, are a Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

It was night now, and after Hitomi had finished her private conversation with Kagome, she had led the younger girl to the main house to introduce her to the Head of the Higurashi Clan, telling Shigeo that Kagome was the daughter of the now late Midoriko and had been given birth to while away on a trip through time. This was a cover that she and Kagome had decided upon, as telling everyone she was from the future was not a good idea, especially not to someone as corrupt as the Head of their Clan.

It was then too, as Shigeo eyed her strangely, that Kagome learned her family was big on keeping the bloodline pure. And by that it is meant that Higurashi marry Higurashi to produce Higurashi young. Apparently this was big in the other clans too, like the Hyūga Clan. And while it was interesting to hear as someone who had no experience except for being an outsider looking in, Hitomi hinted that when she became Head, that she too would have to take a Higurashi husband to ensure the pure continuation of the clan.

When Kagome heard this she protested furiously, claiming that once her duties were done, she would be returning to her home. Hitomi had only laughed before shaking her head and asking Kagome, who then would retake hold of the Head position in their clan. Shigeo? Laughing again, Hitomi had not expected Kagome to faint, and so when she had the older woman had sighed sadly before asking Kirara to carry Kagome to their new home inside the Higurashi clan district. _'I really have some work to do with her.'_

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes stared tiredly up at the ceiling under which Kagome lay, unable to sleep.

Her mind was racing from everything that had happened recently. All the new information that was almost instantly forced on her, as well as with the responsibilities. At least with Sengoku Jidai, it had been one thing instead of several. As well as the fact that customs and information had been given to her slowly instead of all on the same day that she had arrived in the strange land.

_'Am I really going to be able to handle all this?'_

But when Hitomi's last few words of their long conversation filled her head again, Kagome knew that she couldn't _not_ do everything that had been asked of her. Especially when everything she needed to do, would help protect Shippou. Something she'd sworn to herself she would do.

_'Never again, aisoku. Never again will I abandon you.'_ Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she finally felt the weight of everything hit her all at once, demanding to be dealt with. And while she knew that crying would not fix things, it certainly helped to release all the stress, anger, pain, and guilt she felt.

Turning onto her stomach and burying her face into her pillow, Kagome sobbed wholeheartedly. Knowing that in the morning, there were things that she had to do, and never again would she have the time to breakdown like this.

And so until her tear ducts ran dry, Kagome cried.

Cried away the stress of her most recent near-death experience, the thought of leaving her friends and family possibly forever, the feelings of love for Inuyasha that would have to go unrequited, the pressure of traveling through time again and again, the stress of knowing that her life in her era was ruined, the made-up images of Shippou suffering a hard life without her, and then everything that had been forced upon her today.

Kirara watched Kagome with worried blood-red eyes before mewling comfortingly and curling herself close to her mistress, lending the miko her strength.

Just outside the door to Kagome's room, Hitomi listened to her new charge's quiet sobs. Sighing tiredly, the guilt that Hitomi felt weighed heavily upon her shoulders, but there was no going back. _'You'll be okay, Kagome-san. Your heart **will** heal. I promise.'_

* * *

The following morning, continuing on into the rest of the day, proved to be much better than Kagome's first day in the new world.

Hitomi was happy to see that Kagome was much calmer towards her newly given duties. Almost resigned. But those thoughts had been pushed aside when the older Midoriko look-a-like had decided that they would need to pack for their trip to the past. The list consisted of several scrolls, weapons, and several other things Kagome had never seen before. Once all of those were packed, Hitomi turned to Kagome with a sly look on her face.

"Now, it is time to find you some more suitable clothing." She had exclaimed, reminding Kagome of her friends from her time that just loved to shop. "Come on, come on!" Hitomi had drug Kagome through all of Konoha and into every store that had clothing for women.

This is when Kagome learned that her clan was quite wealthy, because several hours later, Hitomi had Kagome loaded down with bags full of clothes. Apparently, Hitomi had a secret love of fashion.

Now, sitting down to an early dinner, Kagome sighed as she poked at the food on her plate. It was her favorite dish, Oden, but with the promise of them leaving right after dinner, she was feeling nervous.

Palatinate purple eyes watched Kagome mull over dinner. "Kagome," Hitomi said, breaking the younger miko from her thoughts and forcing the priestess' sapphire eyes upon her form. Smiling kindly, "Trust me. Everything will be fine." Hitomi promised.

Wanting to believe her sensei's words, Kagome returned the kind smile and nodded. "Hai." Not feeling any better, but knowing that it was best to not go hungry, Kagome finally began to eat her dinner.

_'I hope you're right, sensei.'_

* * *

It was now that time after dinner. Hitomi, Kagome, and a full grown Kirara all stood at the door of Kagome's new house, each carrying a part of the luggage that would travel with them.

Kagome stood next to Kirara, one hand gripping onto the bags she was charged with, and the other gripping tightly to Kirara's fur. Though she was physically silent, nibbling nervously on her bottom lip, internally she was screaming.

Hitomi watched Kagome's slight outward signs of physical stress with a knowing smile. "Kagome-san, relax. If you're tense then it will make this journey that much more difficult, and you might loose your dinner." Hitomi advised.

Kagome looked over at her sensei with a worried look now behind her pretty blue eyes, and Hitomi couldn't help but giggle. "Just relax." Reaching out, the older spiritual shinobi grabbed onto Kagome's hand. "Now, take a deep breath and _don't_ let go."

Leaning against Kirara, Kagome did as Hitomi instructed. And as she released the deep breath, her body was suddenly overcome with the same sensations she got whenever jumping through the well. A feeling of weightless floating, while at the same time a feeling of being completely alone in the middle of nothingness.

Only when she felt as if gravity finally weighed down upon her again, did Kagome dare to open her eyes that she closed while taking that deep breath. Blinking a few times to overcome the out-of-place feelings she had, Kagome took another deep breath as she looked at her surroundings.

Rather than standing in what would slowly become home for her – Kagome, Kirara, and Hitomi now stood in the center of a clearing.

_'Mou, what is it with time-traveling and forests?'_ Kagome questioned rhetorically.

"Alright, Kagome, now that we have arrived safe and sound, let us begin making our way to Konoha. And if I remember correctly, the village should be that way!" Hitomi declared, pointing in the direction of east.

Slinging the two back-packs over each of her shoulders, Hitomi began leading Kagome and Kirara towards their destination.

Konohagakure. Sixteen years in the past!

Taking a slow step forward, _'For you, Shippou. Aisoku.'_ Kagome confidently strolled after her sensei, finally ready to begin her new journey.

I mean after all, who wouldn't want to learn how to kick ass?

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Another chapter!

Alright minna, thank you for reading. But if you would now be so kind, REVIEW!

Now for the news. I have yet to complete the third chapter of this story. O.O

I know! I know. But I'm drawing blanks! So please help an author out, and give her some ideas!

Ahem, until we next meet,

䷼ **Y**our** R**ude** A**wakening ䷼


End file.
